


Azucar Amargo

by Ascella_Star



Series: Dulce y Amargo [2]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Advertencia: esta historia no es completamente alegre, Chocolates de San Valentín, Día Blanco, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aqui aparecen de nuevo, pero creo que tendrá un final felíz, que comience el drama!, se acuerdan de los Cameos de Detective Conan?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de Chocolate. ¿Que paso despues de la Reunion y la promesa de Mokona? la vida continua su curso en ambos mundos, el tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos lo creen ha pasado de nuevo un año... nuevamente estaran cara a cara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolates en San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692912) by [Ascella_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star)



Finalmente un año estaba por cumplirse, y con el nuevamente se acercaba esa fecha que para algunos es un tormento, y para otros un lindo día para compartir con esa persona especial. En efecto, San Valentín estaba a la vuelta del la esquina; prácticamente se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Un grupo de chicas en especial, podía observarse animadamente platicando y planeando las actividades preparatorias para el 14 de febrero; es decir, planeaban, como cada año la elaboración del mejor chocolate.

A pesar de todo había sido un gran año, Ran y Shinichi eran inseparables, a pesar de que peleaban hasta por lo mas insignificante, Ayumi finalmente dejo atrás a Haru y a Makoto y ahora esta feliz con un chico de un año superior llamado Ittou, por su parte Himeko esta cada vez mas enamorada de Motoki, por lo que una vez mas ha declarado tener la receta ideal para la ocasión.

Este año, la cuarta integrante de ese selecto grupo de chicas esta mas animada que nunca. Hikaru incluso ha mencionado que no puede esperar a que sea el gran día, sorprendiendo a todas; más cuando Ayumi le pregunto la razón, o si había alguien especial de quien no estuvieran enteradas, con una risa nerviosa, negó todo y se limito a decir que simplemente le agradaba la festividad.

Sobra decir que no le creyeron una sola palabra.

Lo dejaron pasar… por el momento. Buscarían la forma de extraer esa información de Hikaru, y si llegado el día no conseguían nada, la seguirían hasta saber de que se trataba esa súbita alegría sobre una fecha que antes hasta parecía dolorosa para ella.

Al poco rato, al salir del instituto, y en el camino al parque, se encontraron con chicas de otros colegios, siendo así que un par de caras conocidas se unieron a la dulce plática. Umi y Fuu también planeaban el gran día, sin embargo, al igual que Hikaru, Fuu parecía más alegre al respecto… aunque en una menor escala.

La realidad es que, hace casi un año, un quince de marzo, las chicas decidieron sorprender a Hikaru con una salida sorpresa… pero sorpresa fue la que ellas se llevaron a ver a una alegre pelirroja que no hacia mas que sonreír y suspirar, que tenia una mirada soñadora que se perdía en el espacio y que a pesar de estar físicamente con ellas, claramente percibían que su mente se encontraba en otra dimensión.

Termino por contarles todo, desde las lagrimas detrás del chocolate de lobo, su desaparición y posterior conocimiento de que había aparecido en poder de cierto espadachín mágico, su reunión con el y la promesa hecha por Mokona.

En un principio no hubo respuesta. Todo parecía demasiado… increíble. Pero, después de todo lo que ya habían vivido en el pasado, no parecía exactamente imposible.

Hikaru se sintió un poco mal por ellas, después de todo no habían tenido la misma oferta que ella, y tras un par de minutos considerándolo, les convenció que al próximo día de san Valentín, hicieran un chocolate extra que guardaría con el de Lantis y le pediría que se los hiciera llegar a quien ellas le dijeran.

Fuu acepto, no muy convencida al principio, pero después con un brillo de esperanza distinto. Umi sin embargo dijo que prefería esperar a que el tiempo llegara y entonces decidiría, después de todo tenían cerca de un año para ello.

Y al parecer hizo bien, pues a los pocos meses conoció a un chico de cabello platinado y ojos color miel, un estudiante de intercambio llamado Iguru, con el que, tras varios meses de estira y afloja, finalmente decidió darse una oportunidad, de la cual aun no se ha arrepentido, pues al susodicho le encantan todos los postres que Umi puede cocinar.

Es así que nos encontramos en este punto, Hikaru emocionada por el chocolate para Lantis, Fuu esperanzada de que su chocolate para Ferio pueda atravesar dimensiones y Umi decidiendo la decoración del chocolate de Iguru.

El año pasado la reunión que en casa de Himeko. Este año, decidieron que seria en la residencia Hououji.

Por obvias razones, la hermana mayor de Fuu, Kuu decidió unírseles en la cocina. Era un secreto a voces que si bien ella y Satoru no tenían realmente una relación, era por todos sabido que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

Cocinaron entre risas y anécdotas, entre juegos y comida. Finalmente los chocolates estuvieron listos en sus moldes, esperando enfriar y ser decorados.

Fue en este momento en el que Himeko, Ayumi y Ran decidieron interrogar nuevamente a Hikaru. Claro esta que no contaban con que Fuu estaría allí para tratar de esquivar buena parte de las preguntas que lanzaban a su amiga. Después de todo el secreto de una era prácticamente el mismo que de la otra… si no es que de las tres.

Estaban tan sumidas en la platica/discusión que nadie noto lo calada que se encontraba Umi.

Recordaba el ofrecimiento de Hikaru para intentar enviar un chocolate a Cephiro, y si bien ella en este momento se encontraba feliz con su actual pareja, algo en el fondo de su mente se mantenía repitiendo un "hubiera" que no la dejaba completamente tranquila. Hace algún tiempo, hubo un simpático Palu que le confeso tener otro tipo de sentimientos además de amistad hacia ella, y ella misma en algún momento también creyó sentir algo por cierto Gurú.

Finalmente, como la mujer decidida que siempre ha sido, Umi decidió hacer dos pequeños chocolates extra para esas dos personas tan importantes de su pasado, necesitaba cerrar ciclos.

Cuando las chicas lo notaron ella simplemente dijo eso, son para un par de amigos con los que tengo una historia inconclusa. Solo dos de las presentes comprendieron el mensaje.

* * *

Llego el gran día, y decir que Hikaru estaba nerviosa era poco. Si bien sus esperanzas y sus ilusiones estaban al cien, aun así no dejaba de preocuparle que a fin de cuentas la magia no pudiera funcionar, que el chocolate para su amado se perdiera en el trayecto o que los chocolates adjuntos de sus amigas no hicieran el viaje esperado.

Aun así trato de mantenerse lo mas tranquila posible.

La rutina fue la misma que cada año, había chicas por todos lados entregando el dulce preparado a sus seres queridos, el club de fans del capitán del equipo de soccer no dejaba de perseguirlo y cada vez que lo atrapaban el pobre no sabia que hacer con tantísimo regalo.

En el dojo la cuestión era similar. Masaru y Kakeru incluso parecía que habían ganado algunas admiradoras mas durante el año, e incluso el serio de Satoru se había hecho de un par involuntariamente… mismas que salieron huyendo al ver el aura alrededor de una silenciosa Kuu de pie junto a él. Hikaru tratando de ocultar la risa, y fallando miserablemente, se retiro a su habitación.

Se recostó en su cama. Reflexionando un poco, no podía recordar un san Valentín tan peculiar y hasta cierto punto divertido como este. Claro esta que esta que influyo mucho en su estado de ánimo el tener una ilusión distinta; este año no veía a las parejas con un sentido de añoranza y tristeza, sino con la esperanza de que dentro de poco ella también compartiría un momento así con su amado.

Y pensando en su amado fue que se quedo dormida, una vez mas perdiendo de vista el resplandor que envolvía el pequeño paquete de chocolates...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sip, esta es la segunda parte, que por cierto aun esta en progreso.
> 
> igual, ¡espero sigan disfrutando la lectura!


	2. Una Dulce sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferio piensa que Lantis esta actuando raro y este finalmente confiesa que le sucede. Los chocolates de las chicas llegan y clef siente una extraña turbulencia en las energías planetarias.

Algo había cambiado.

No sabia con exactitud que era, sin embargo el Príncipe Ferio estaba más que seguro que algo había pasado con su callado amigo. Quizá era un brillo distinto en la mirada, o como sus pasos habían recuperado un poco de la seguridad que imponían al andar en tiempos pasados… quizá era el hecho de que comenzaba a responder los saludos nuevamente… lo cierto era que de unas semanas para acá, Lantis empezaba a dejar de ser un fantasma que penara por los pasillos.

No tenía una certeza del momento exacto en que sucedió, pero si recordaba con claridad el momento en que se percato del cambio. Había sido una mañana que aparentemente no distaría mucho de las anteriores, ni se diferenciaría realmente de las que estuvieran por venir; caminaba apaciblemente por los corredores del palacio en busca de Ascot, cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.

No, no era el hecho de que era demasiado temprano para que hubiera muchas personas despiertas, ni el tema de conversación al que por cierto ni siquiera prestó atención. Lo interesante de esa plática eran los participantes. La ya no tan pequeña Mira… y Lantis.

No, el hecho de que conversaran no era motivo de alarma per se, mas bien era el hecho de que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, la voz del espadachín tenia inflexiones de emoción y cambiaba de acuerdo a lo que estuviera expresando. Al asomarse ligeramente y cuidando no ser descubierto, el príncipe por poco muere de un infarto al ver una sonrisa en el serio rostro… ¡una sonrisa! ¡En Lantis! Definitivamente algo no era normal.

Se dedico a seguirlo durante ese día, y varios días después. La actitud relajada poco a poco iba tomando fuerza, y poco a poco todos en el castillo lo comentaban, incluso llego a ser tema de cuchicheo entre los habitantes de algunas aldeas aledañas… nadie se lo explicaba, pero finalmente el hielo alrededor de Lantis parecía estar derritiéndose.

Ferio no era una persona chismosa, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, le gustaba respetar la privacidad de las personas, mas aun de aquellas a las que consideraba cercanas. Sin embargo las únicas cosas mas importantes para el que la privacidad en su lista eran la curiosidad y la preocupación por el bienestar de sus amigos. Da la casualidad que en este caso ambas se encontraban conjugadas en el mismo sujeto.

Finalmente no pudo mas y decidió satisfacer esa curiosidad, y quien mejor para hacerlo que la misma fuente de inspiración. Espero pacientemente para poder abordarlo solo, algo le decía que fuera lo que fuera que pasara con su amigo, no querría compartirlo con todo el mundo. Finalmente casi para terminar el día, lo encontró subido en su rama favorita… esa que en algún tiempo fue su lugar predilecto para tomar siestas.

Contrario a lo que pudiera haber pensado el Príncipe, Lantis había notado que su amigo lo venia siguiendo hace ya varios días, y sinceramente se preguntaba en que momento se animaría a acercarse y preguntar lo que sea que estuviera inquietándole… a pesar de tener una idea bastante clara de ello.

Decidió hacerle las cosas sencillas y esperarlo en el jardín, tarde o temprano aparecería… y no se equivocó:

\- **¿y bien? Continuaras siguiéndome, o ¿por fin te animarás a preguntar lo que sea que da vueltas en tu cabeza?**

Ferio se sobresaltó. Si en algún momento había albergado la esperanza de pasar desapercibido en sus observaciones, el espadachín las había aplastado de una manera soberbia…

Sin embargo, Ferio era un hombre con una misión… y una curiosidad no saciada, por lo que encarando a su amigo le pregunto sin mayores rodeos que es lo que le pasaba. El espadachín claramente fingió demencia y actuó como si no supiera de qué le hablaban. Tras cinco minutos de hacer rabiar al príncipe, y con una sonrisa en los labios, decidió que podía compartir esa pequeña felicidad que lo embargaba con la persona mas cercana a un hermano que tenia.

Le conto todo, con lujo de detalles, desde la misteriosa aparición del chocolate, la figura que tenia impresa, y los pensamientos y recuerdos que vinieron con la golosina… le conto del posterior encuentro con Hikaru y como todo había sido con ayuda de Nova y Mokona. Le conto de la condición del chocolate de san Valentín y de la reunión en el día blanco, así como de la clausula de los 5 años…

La cara del príncipe hizo un recorrido por diversas emociones, de la incredulidad a la alegría, pasando por la esperanza y por ultimo tristeza; esta ultima no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro, sin embargo, por el momento no quiso ahondar en el asunto.

El príncipe le dedico una sonrisa que, si bien no era amplia, si era sincera, deseándole mucho éxito en esta nueva aventura, y que al final del tiempo establecido pudiera encontrar esa felicidad que tanto se les había negado.

Ferio estaba feliz por su amigo, no lo negaba pues, quizá era de los que mas perdidas había tenido con la ultima sucesión del pilar… su hermano, su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba se habían perdido en la batalla. Al menos ahora tenia la esperanza de recuperar uno de esos… y esperaba que el espacio que Eagle alguna vez había ocupado en su vida, ahora pudiera ser considerado para él.

Coincidieron en que no era conveniente hablar del tema con nadie mas, finalmente no sabían que consecuencias podría tener que una noticia así se regara por todo el palacio, o peor aun, por todo Céphiro.

Fue así como el príncipe fue testigo de como el espadachín mágico hizo de todo para que el tiempo le pasara mas rápido. Lo veía ir y venir de todo tipo de misiones, lo veía ayudar a todo mundo en sus tareas cotidianas e incluso lo vio entrenar con Lafarga. El acabose fue cuando le vio tomar un par de discípulos en el arte de la espada.

Finalmente y según las cuentas de ambos, el primer año había transcurrido. Y si, ambos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos, uno en mayor medida que el otro, pero cual cómplices de travesuras, estaban juntos en esto. Ambos esperaban con ansia el chocolate enviado por la guerrera del fuego, y en una extraña demostración de confianza y amistad, Lantis ofreció compartir su chocolate con Ferio.

Si todo salía como ambos esperaban, esta noche el chocolate esperado arribaría a la habitación de Lantis, donde el año anterior a golosina había aparecido. Se retiraron a descansar relativamente temprano, ambos sabiendo que los nervios les haría sumamente difícil conciliar el sueño, mas confiando en que finalmente todo saldría como debiera.

Y finalmente cuando el sueño venció al espadachín, un resplandor que le paso desapercibido, dejó junto a el un pequeño paquete con un dulce contenido.

* * *

La luz de un nuevo día le golpeo de lleno en el rostro. En su nerviosismo y su desesperación por que el día terminará pronto, olvido cerrar las cortinas de su habitación. Se quejo un par de minutos, tratando de volver al reino de los sueños… hasta que reparo en que el día mas esperado del año había llegado, lo que lo impulso a ponerse de pie mas rápido de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera visto moverse a esas horas de la mañana.

Miro con detenimiento cada rincón de su habitación, hasta que por fin lo vio: un pequeño envoltorio que el día anterior no había estado ahí. Con sigilo se le acerco, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer si corría en su busca… y por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos.

A primera vista le pareció ciertamente peculiar el hecho de que esta vez no estuviera el chocolate solo, sino envuelto en un curioso papel rojo; de igual forma no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al comprobar que el peso era mayor al que recordaba del año anterior.

Su curiosidad estaba al límite, más se había prometido compartir esto con su "nuevo" amigo, por lo que tras asearse y arreglarse para comenzar el día, se dirigió al jardín donde usualmente tomaba una siesta o se encontraba con el príncipe.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y supo que era el día esperado por su amigo. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía ansioso, no se explicaba realmente el por que, pero había algo en su corazón que lo incitaba a buscar a Lantis a primera hora del día.

Se intento convencer que era la simple curiosidad de saber como había salido todo, si el chocolate había aparecido, y quizá disfrutar de esa pequeña felicidad que de forma indirecta le causaba ver a su estoico amigo con esa pequeña pero alegre sonrisa.

Igual debía admitirse a si mismo que sentía una ligera envidia. El también había sufrido, también había perdido seres queridos en esa guerra… pero a él no se le había dado la oportunidad que se le estaba dando al espadachín.

Supuso que era por que la voluntad de un pilar estaba de por medio… o quizá era el hecho que, después de la voluntad de Hikaru, la de Lantis era la mas poderosa del lugar… quizá ni el ni su ninfa del viento eran tan persistentes, o tan tercos, como aquel par, para merecer una oportunidad así…

No importaba, realmente se alegraba por Lantis.

El sabia donde encontrar al espadachín, era lo suficientemente temprano como para que hubiera comenzado con los entrenamientos, propios o de sus estudiantes, o que incluso se hubiera dirigido al comedor. Fue así que se dirigió al Jardín interior.

Y ahí lo vio, de espaldas a él, mirando el cielo a través de los cristales del palacio, con una actitud meditabunda y un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

Como si supiera que había llegado a quien esperaba, Lantis se dio vuelta mostrando una pequeña sonrisa e invitándolo a acercarse y tomar asiento junto a él.

La curiosidad de ambos estaba al limite, uno, por develar el secreto del chocolate y otro por saber el contenido misterioso del paquete. Así que finalmente Lantis se animo a abrirlo… llevándose ambos una extraña sorpresa. Dentro del pequeño envoltorio había cuatro chocolates, dos más grandes que los otros, así como una pequeña nota… a la que ambos miraron con cierta curiosidad y recelo.

**\- quizá debieras leerla en privado, podría ser una declaración de amor… o ¡una propuesta indecorosa!**

Un ligero sonrojo y un sape fue la reacción que consiguió el príncipe del espadachin, quien hizo caso omiso de leer la nota en privado, disponiéndose a hacerlo en ese momento… los segundos pasaron, dando pie a la sorprendida cara del usualmente inexpresivo Kailu, lo cual disparó aun mas la curiosidad de Ferio… que no sabia si realmente quería saber el contenido de la nota, o prefería quedarse con la incógnita. En una de esas la broma de la propuesta indecorosa era real y lo último que quería era una imagen mental, sumamente gráfica, de las cosas que Hikaru pretendía hacer con Lantis una vez que estuvieran solos…

Finalmente Lantis dobló la nota y con una sonrisa busco entre los dulces uno con cierta decoración en particular, ofreciéndoselo al príncipe, quien obviamente lo vio con cierta confusión…

**\- En efecto, la nota es de Hikaru, pero este chocolate es de Fuu. Al parecer le conto a las demás guerreras lo que había sucedido con nosotros y ofreció intentar hacer llegar chocolates para ti en el caso de Fuu y para Clef y Ascot en el caso de Umi. Sin embargo me pidió que no les expliquemos el significado del chocolate, ya que la guerrera del agua no tiene intensiones románticas con ninguno de ellos. Por eso el tamaño de los chocolates.**

Ferio tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar y asimilar lo dicho por el espadachín, y al igual que la primera vez que le conto acerca de los chocolates, su rostro de repente reflejo miles de emociones, que iban desde la infinita confusión, a la sorpresa, un poco de tristeza… y finalmente una alegría como no había visto en mucho tiempo en los ojos miel de su amigo. Supuso que había entendido el mensaje oculto en la nota de Hikaru y las escuetas palabras de Lantis… Fuu aun pensaba en el de la misma manera en que él pensaba en ella.

Tomo el chocolate que le fue ofrecido anteriormente y con el espíritu renovado y con una traicionera lagrima, que no supo si era de felicidad, emoción o arrepentimiento se dispuso a disfrutar del dulce hecho especialmente para él…

Por un momento se sintió realmente culpable de sus pensamientos de esa mañana… finalmente estaba teniendo una oportunidad como la de su amigo… quizá la oportunidad se le dio primero a los de voluntades mas fuertes para poder hacer un parteaguas y ofrecer lo mismo a los demás… quizá sus tercos amigos habían encontrado un hueco en el trato permitiéndole al resto tener una fracción, por mínima que sea, de la felicidad ofrecida a ellos… no lo sabia… pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que tanto Hikaru como Lantis se habían ganado su eterna gratitud al permitirle saber que su princesa aun era eso, suya.

De repente, y como si hubiera sido un pensamiento compartido, se miraron a los ojos con una pregunta que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a formular. Hikaru había sido muy clara en la nota, Umi no tenía un interés romántico, ni en el Gurú ni en el Palu… ¿como explicarían entonces la procedencia del dulce, sin elevar las esperanzas de ambos? No estaban seguros de lo sentimientos del gran mago hacia la guerrera del agua, mas el sufrimiento del pequeño Ascot tras la partida de las guerreras había sido palpable. ¿Como decirle, sobre todo a él que esto no era más que un ofrecimiento de paz y un refrendo de amistad sin herir aun más sus sentimientos?

Decidieron no pensar en ello por el momento y dedicarse a disfrutar del dulce preparado especialmente para ellos por sus amadas.

* * *

Había cierta agitación en el ambiente… hacia días que lo había sentido, mas el gran Gurú de Cèphiro no le prestó demasiada atención; después de todo, no había amenazas a su pueblo, una guerra por el trono, o un espíritu maligno que quisiera tomar control o destruir todo a su paso… mas bien era un aura de emoción y cierta alegría que no podía descifrar completamente.

Gurú Clef no era una criatura curiosa, sino más bien extremadamente metódica, que gustaba de disectar los problemas minuciosamente para tener un amplio panorama de la situación y entonces poder actuar en correspondencia con todas las posibilidades cubiertas.

La agitación en el ambiente más bien lo tenía altamente intrigado, no por sus consecuencias, sino más bien por que no podía discernir correctamente el origen de la energía que se respiraba en el aire. Decidió investigar y reflexionar más a fondo, hasta que dio con una probable fuente.

Grande fue su sorpresa, pues jamás creyó que ese par de extraños amigos fueran capaces de crear semejante energía… y no por su poder sino más bien por la alegría que transmitía.

Siempre fue altamente sabido que Ferio era una persona vivaz, alegre y que siempre te brindaba una sonrisa sincera. Lantis en cambio es fácilmente recordado como un sujeto serio, estoico y en ocasiones, apático. La amistad entre ambos fue una sorpresa. Esto en cambio era completamente inesperado.

Decidió llegar al fondo del asunto. Después de todo, muy pocas cosas podían escapar a los siempre vigilantes ojos del más grande mago de Cephiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la versión de Lantis del primer año y su relación de amistad con Ferio. Todo lo que pasaron juntos… y lo que les falta. Y ahora tenemos un Gurú intrigado en el Mix y chocolates de amistad… veamos a donde nos lleva esto.
> 
> Realmente espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Besos y hasta pronto


	3. Camino al Día Blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas cosas sucedieron entre San Valentín y el Día Blanco

**_CÉPHIRO_ **

Una semana había pasado desde que recibieran los chocolates, y si bien los dulces habían durado mucho menos que eso, la inminente inquietud que generaban los pertenecientes a Clef y Ascot, cada día crecía más.

El hecho de que el Gurú de Céphiro últimamente ha estado vigilándoles más de cerca, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Fue Lantis quien lo notó primero, pues curiosamente un par de días después de la llegada de los chocolates, los comenzó a convocar con mayor regularidad, comenzó a "encontrarlos" en los corredores del palacio con mas frecuencia, y lo que nunca, comenzó a aparecer en los comedores justo cuando el príncipe y el espadachín se disponían a ingerir sus alimentos. Esta por demás decir que la situación, no solo se les hizo extraña, sino también, sospechosa.

Ferio fue el primero en quebrarse, y justo en una de esas misteriosas apariciones de Clef en los pasillos, y en presencia de Lantis, decidió enfrentarlo. Una lastima que las cosas no salieron exactamente bien… con una maestría propia del Gran Mago de Céphiro, Clef devolvió los cuestionamientos hechos por ferio, dejándolo en el lado receptor de las acusaciones, y de paso embarrando a Lantis en el conflicto. Fue finalmente este, quien molesto con la incesante batalla verbal, en la que conforme pasaba el tiempo, dos de las personas mas importantes del mundo se rebajaban a un nivel infantil digno de sus propios aprendices, que decidió que este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar seriamente con el gurú, y exponerle lo que realmente sucedía.

Fue así como finalmente se encontraron reunidos un espadachín, un espadachín mágico y el Mago supremo en lo que en algún momento funciono como el estudio de la familia de Zagato.

Poco a poco y con algunas interferencias por parte de Ferio, Lantis explico la situación, vigilando cuidadosamente la reacción del Gurú, en busca de algún indicio que le indicara como tomaría la noticia del chocolate de amistad… sin embargo, no encontró nada que le indicara algún tipo de inconformidad o malestar… en sus ojos solo encontró entendimiento y quizá un poco de angustia.

Aparentemente, Clef fue conciente de los sentimientos que sus ojos reflejaban, pues una vez terminada la explicación de los espadachines, procedió a dar voz a sus inquietudes. Palabras más, o palabras menos, Clef les pidió que tuvieran mucho cuidado, pues no quería una repetición del amor trágico de Esmeralda y Zagato, o en su defecto, de la separación del alma de Hikaru que dio como resultado el momento más oscuro de la existencia de Nova.

Como es de esperarse, esas palabras los dejaron mudos, recordándoles de una manera quizá un poco cruel las razones por las que ambos espadachines finalmente congeniaron, y en lo mas profundo de su ser, ambos se juraron jamás poner en esa misma situación tanto a sus seres queridos como a su patria.

Y con esas palabras en sus mentes, con los sentimientos encontrados que les produjeron, cada uno se dirigió a comenzar sus respectivas actividades diarias.

No seria hasta mucho mas tarde que los pensamientos de los tres se centraron en el más pequeño del círculo. Después de todo, no tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionaria Ascot a las noticias.

* * *

Afortunada, o desafortunadamente, según el punto de vista de quien lo piense, Ascot no se encontraba actualmente en el planeta. Lafarga hacia un par de días había solicitado vacaciones y él junto con Caldina y Ascot habían partido rumbo a Chizeta, a conocer a la familia de ella y a pasar unas cuantas semanas explorando el lugar.

No esperaban su regreso sino hasta el siguiente mes, lo cual les ahorraría el drama hasta pasado el día blanco; sin embargo, eso no les eximia del problema y lo que ello conllevaba.

A varios de los habitantes del castillo, y de Céphiro aun les sorprendía la relación que esos tres tenían, pues de no ser por las obvias diferencias físicas entre ellos, fácilmente podrían pasar por una familia normal, común y corriente. Todos sabían que donde se encontraba uno, los otros dos no estaban lejos, y que el cariño que se expresaban era genuino e inmenso.

Lo que llevaba a la actual preocupación de las tres grandes figuras de Cephiro. O mejor dicho, la reacción mortífera de Caldina si herían los sentimientos de su Hermanito.

Después de todo, esa mujer podía ser tan peligrosa como impredecible.

Por ahora solo les quedaba seguir esperando… y rogar porque de todos los posibles escenarios que pudieran presentarse, sucediese el más favorable para todos.

 

* * *

**_TOKIO._ **

Decir que despertó desorientada es poco. Después de todo, para ella, este día no era distinto de cualquier otro, martes por la mañana y sabía que debía comenzar su rutina habitual.

Con la luz del sol golpeando su rostro, luchando contra el impulso de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir, finalmente se deshizo de las cobijas, con la firme intención de tomar una ducha y despertar su mente.

Propiamente bañada y arreglada y con una taza de humeante café colombiano en la mano, comenzó a hacer un repaso mental de los pendientes del día; tenía clases hasta las dos, almorzaría con unos compañeros para discutir un proyecto a entregar la siguiente semana, debía llamar a Hikaru para saber de los chocolates…

Los chocolates… HIkaru…

¡Eso era lo que se le olvidaba! ¡Pero que rayos le pasaba! Definitivamente su cerebro no podía funcionar propiamente sin una buena taza de café. Tratando de no atragantarse y buscando impacientemente su móvil decidió que no debía esperar más para saber la respuesta… aunque, ¿Por qué Hikaru no le había llamado? Ella sabía mejor que nadie el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que el experimento con los chocolates le producía, más a ella que a Umi, así que… ¿Por qué no había llamado aun?

Muchísimos escenarios cruzaron por su mente, desde los más bobos, como que Hikari le lleno de baba el móvil dejándolo inservible hasta los más tristes, como que el experimento hubiera fallado y no encontrara la forma de darles la noticia.

Pero, si el experimento fallo… significa que entonces ¿ni siquiera Lantis habría recibido su regalo? Sería que, por haberse aprovechado de la bondad de su amiga y haber hecho cosas sin pensarlas demasiado… ¿habían incluso dañado esa pequeña conexión con Céphiro?

Decidió no enfocarse más en esos oscuros pensamientos y enfocarse en la realidad. Llamaría a Hikaru y sea lo que sea que su amiga le respondiere, lo tomaría como la casi adulta que ya era.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar el bendito teléfono.

Hesitó momentáneamente sobre el número de su amiga, respirando profundo, y dándole un nuevo sorbo a su café. Armándose bien de valor, presiono y espero… y espero… hasta que la línea la mando a buzón.

Buzón… ¡pero qué demonios! ¿¡De cuando acá Hikaru manda a alguien a buzón!? Decidió llamar de nuevo, esperando nuevamente en la línea… hasta que finalmente alguien contestó.

Una "alguien" que tenía voz de que justo iba despertando y que no tenía ni idea de sus alrededores… y que al momento en que escucho la Voz de Fuu, se sorprendió tanto, que incluso del otro lado de la línea pudo escucharse como tras luchar un par de segundos con las cobijas, acabó de golpe en el suelo.

Fuu debía admitir que hasta a ella le dolió.

Consideró por un momento colgar y llamar más tarde, sin embargo, si de todas formas ya la había despertado…

_**-¡Fuu! ¡Amiga! ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo?** _

Si, ahí estaba Hikaru, la chica que pone a todos los demás antes que a ella misma… incluso cuando recién despierta y se cae de la cama…

Con una sonrisa es entonces que con las palabras amables que la caracterizan, primeramente le pregunta por su bienestar, pues el golpe que se escuchó no parecía precisamente ligero, y una vez que Hikaru para no variar le respondió con su habitual "estoy bien", y tomándolo como cierto esta vez, procedió a preguntarle por lo que inicialmente le motivo a llamarla.

Y Hikaru guardó silencio por algunos segundos… segundos que para Fuu fueron completamente tortuosos y agonizantes. Segundos que pareciera duraban eternidades completas.

_**\- Fuu…** _

Había algo en el tono de Hikaru que no le agradaba… sin embargo se enfocó en el presente y no en las suposiciones y espero a que su amiga terminara lo que fuera que iba a decir.

_**\- Fuu… los chocolates… ¡no están! ¡Fuu, funcionó!** _

Y lo que sea que Hikaru haya dicho después, quedo silenciado por la mente y los pensamientos de la guerrera del viento, quien no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Después todo este tiempo, su príncipe sabría que ella aun pensaba en él, y con un poco de suerte, él aun correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se despidió de ella, prometiendo verse más tarde, al terminar las clases y pasar por un helado de celebración, no sin antes asegurarle que enviaría un mensaje a Umi para enterarla de los planes.

Y así la Guerrera del Viento continuó con su rutina del día con una sonrisa amplia y un alegre salto en su andar.

* * *

" _el experimento funcionó, Fuu y yo queremos ir por un helado después de clases para celebrar. Nos veremos en el parque a las 2."_

Por enésima vez miro el mensaje. Y a pesar de que habían pasado más de dos horas de su arribo, aun no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía. Tal y como se lo había dicho a sus amigas, ella era feliz en este momento de su vida, y el chico que tenia a su lado la complementaba en muchísimos mas aspectos de los que hubiera imaginado nunca. Entonces, ¿por que la noticia le causaba cierta acidez?

En momentos se dijo a si misma que era únicamente por que muy en el fondo esperaba que ese capitulo de su vida quedara firmemente en el pasado, que ella finalmente había superado los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por cierto pelilila y que justo ahora cuando ella tenia control absoluto de su existencia, esto volvía para atormentarla de nuevo.

Como si los años de tristeza y desesperación no hubieran sido suficientes.

En ocasiones también pensó que era un resentimiento propio, pues muy dentro de si también esperaba que el experimento funcionara, como parte de los interminables "¿y si…?" con los que vivió por mucho tiempo. Esperando que esta vez los sentimientos que en algún momento fueron no correspondidos, ahora al paso del tiempo y con un poco de reflexión de por medio, ya no o fueran tanto.

Pero, y si ahí fuera ¿Qué?

Por más que lo analizara, y no podía imaginarse junto a él, ya no; si hace un par de años le hubieran ofrecido esta oportunidad, estaría feliz y emocionada, contando los días que faltaban para el día blanco, tal y como estaba segura que Hikaru y Fuu estarían haciendo. Pero no ahora.

Ahora ella había crecido, había salido adelante y estaba llena de nuevos sueños y ambiciones. No, ya no era esa niña de 14 años que se enamoro de un Mago y le rompió el corazón a un Palu.

Ascot…

Ese era otro tema completamente. Debía admitir que su confesión fue por demás una sorpresa, y a la fecha, aun no se la creía. En su opinión, Ascot jamás estuvo realmente enamorado de ella, sino del ideal que ella representaba. De la mujer fuerte y agresiva que proyectaba ante todos para cubrir sus propias inseguridades. De la Guerrera del Agua que luchaba para defender un planeta que no era el suyo. No, Ascot estaba enamorado de la Guerrera, no de Umi.

Y se odio un poco nuevamente por eso, pues al haberle enviado un chocolate, por mucho que fuera Tomo rallando en Giri, podía elevar las expectativas y crear nuevas ilusiones que Umi no estaba dispuesta a consentir, lo cual únicamente provocaría un nuevo dolor innecesario al invocador.

Sin embargo lo hecho esta hecho, y aunque se arrepintiera ahora de la decisión del chocolate, ya nada podía hacer.

Finalmente Umi llego a una conclusión. Ella no tenía nada que celebrar, pues ultimadamente ella no tenía expectativa real en el experimento.

Tomo su móvil y envió dos mensajes. El primero a Hikaru, disculpándose por no poder asistir pues tenía otro compromiso. El segundo a Iguru, invitándolo a ir por Okonomiyakis saliendo de clases.

* * *

**_CÉPHIRO_ **

Hacia días que lo veía mas intranquilo que de costumbre. Es cierto, Ferio jamás se había caracterizado por ser una persona tranquila, sino todo lo contrario, e inclusive, con la motivación y compañía adecuada, se convertía en uno de los mejores bromistas que cephiro pudiera conocer.

Sus bromas eran legendarias, pues cuando se decidía a hacer una, todo el entrenamiento que debería usar para hacer cosas de provecho, era más bien utilizado para una larga planeación de la broma en turno.

Con esto en mente, Lantis pensó que el príncipe había encontrado una nueva victima para una de sus bromas, sin embargo con el pasar de los días lo comenzó a ver más y más preocupado, en contraste de cuando esta a media broma, que se le ve más jovial y risueño.

Finalmente, la preocupación pudo más, y de la manera más sutil y tranquila que pudo, le preguntó que era lo que le angustiaba tanto.

La respuesta que recibió no era la que imaginaba. Más bien, esa respuesta le hizo entrar en un pánico tan grande que se quedo inmóvil por unos cuantos minutos, mientras en su mente las palabras de su amigo retumbaban una y otra vez…

**\- Estoy buscando el regalo para Fuu en el día Blanco. ¿Tú ya tienes el de Hikaru?**

Pedazo de Idiota, ¡pero claro que no lo tenia! Es mas ¡ni siquiera lo había pensado! Y no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que podría darle que cumpliera con el requisito de "tres veces el valor económico o sentimental". ¿Flores? ¿Dulces? ¿Alguna gema exclusiva de Céphiro?

**\- Por tu reacción y tu mirada deduzco que no… quien lo diría, ¡el siempre serio y controlado Espadachín Mágico de Cephiro en medio de un ataque de pánico por no saber que regalarle a su novia! ¡Nadie me lo creería!**

Comentario que como nos imaginamos le ganó una mirada que de ser posible, lo hubiera reunido con su hermana y su cuñado.

Volviendo a la seriedad del asunto, decidieron que seria mejor si unían esfuerzos y buscaban un regalo adecuado para sus niñas; algo que fuera ideal para esas mujeres fuertes y encantadoras cada una a su modo, esas guerreras de las cuales se habían enamorado sin remedio alguno.

Y brevemente se preguntaron si deberían incluir a Clef en esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este capitulo fue interesante. Jamás había escrito a Umi o a Fuu y si bien sentí que ambos personajes tomaron el control de a donde querían ir, si me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.
> 
> Espero subir 4 y 5 un día de estos... en una de esas subo 6 también considerando que técnicamente es parte de lo mismo.... a ver que pasa. 
> 
> hasta pronto!


End file.
